utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Eve
left EVE Eve trong live solo của anh ấy"harapeko" Minh họa bởi Subaru Tên tiếng nhật いぶ(ibu) Tên khác クロわ(Kurowa, tên thật)けいとら(Keitora, tên khác) Giới tính Nam Ngày sinh 23 tháng 5 năm 1995 (23 tuổi) Trạng thái Đang hoạt động Hoạt động từ 2009 đến nay ---- Kênh Youtube ooo0eve0ooo ---- Trang NND có liên quan user/10103681 mylist/17255242 (utattemita) mylist/19269269 (2009) mylist/15919979 (2010) mylist/24582235 (2011) mylist/17082517 (2012) mylist/15131049 (2013) mylist/16673247 (đang sử dụng) mylist/17081440 (affiliations, choruses) co25256 (chính) co1748912 (với einie) Hợp tác Sou,38Ban, Hummerkey,Natsushiro Takaaki,Sana ---- Eve (いぶ), hay là Keitora (けいとら) và Kurowa (クロわ), là một utaite nam với chất giọng đặc biệt mỏng và trẻ con, giọng hát của anh rất đẹp và trôi chảy. Giọng hát của anh được đánh giá là shota hoặc là "dễ thương", nhưng anh vẫn có thể hát với chất giọng không đặc trưng, có thể thấy trong bản cover "Headphone Actor" Nv.gif. Anh thường hát với giọng trầm hoặc ở tầm trung, nhưng vẫn có xu hướng cao hơn một chút nếu cần thiết , ví dụ như trong bản cover "Nakimushi Robot" Nv.gif. Anh bắt đầu đăng các bản cover của mình lên từ tháng tư năm 2009 ở tuổi 13, nhưng bản cover đầu tiên dưới cái tên "Eve", "TRAGIC BOY" Nv.gif, lại được đăng lên vào tháng mười năm 2009. Sau đó, anh đã hoạt đọng dưới hai cái tên, Kurowa và Keitora, trước khi chính thức sử dụng cái tên hiện tại. Hầu hết các bản cover của anh từ năm 2009 đã bị xóa đi hoặc đặt ở chế độ riêng tư với một vài ngoại lệ. Mặc dù anh thường hát nhạc VOCALOID thuộc nhiều thể loại, anh cũng là fan của indie và folk rock, và đã cover nhiều bài hát của Galileo Galilei và RADWIMPS. Ngoài việc cover các bài hát, anh cũng là hát chính cho ban nhạc indie einie, cùng với Natsushiro Takaaki; anh cũng thường xuyên viết lời và sáng tác nhạc cho ban nhạc của mình. Ngoài việc hát, anh cũng chơi được aucoustic guitar, và cũng đã từng thêm vào những bản cover acoustic arrangements của mình; ví dụ như trong bản cover bài hát của nhóm RADWIMPS "37458" Nv.gif. Anh cũng đón vai trò là một extra guitarist trong một số bài hát của einie. Anh cũng đã tham gia nhiều live events từ sau khi ra mắt, và cũng đã từng được xuất hiện trong các tạp chí Utattemita no Hon và 2.5Song MATE.3 Eve cũng đóng vai trò là một seiyuu khách. Trong Mecha-Ude, anh lồng tiếng cho bạn cùng lớp của một trong những nhân vật chính. Những dự án hợp tác chung 1.Thành viên của Riot of Color 2.Thành viên của nhóm nhạc einie 3.einie (Ra mắt vào 28 tháng 10, 2012) 4.Aru Ichinichi (Ra mắt vào 29 tháng 4, 2013) 5.Good night Sweet dreams (you) (Ra mắt vào 29 tháng 4, 2013) 6.Shounen Shoujo no Kotoba (Sohta album) (Released on July 07, 2013) 7.Letter #1 (Ra mắt vào 9 tháng 4, 2013) 8.Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 8 (Ra mắt vào 15 tháng 1, 2014) 9.atorie (KaiseiP album) (Ra mắt vào 26 tháng 4, 2014) 10.Riot of color (Ra mắt vào 17 tháng 8, 2014) 11.oyasumi with Yurin (Ra mắt vào 30 tháng 12, 2014) 12.Hyakka Kenran (Ra mắt vào 5 tháng 5 , 2015) 13.Souen Aika (Ra mắt vào 15 tháng 8 , 2015) 14.COLORFUL (Ra mắt vào 26 tháng 8, 2015) 15.Life&Lovers/ChouchouP meets Singers (Ra mắt vào 2 tháng 9, 2015) 16.PALLETE (Ra mắt vào 11 tháng 3, 2016) Đơn vị hợp tác 1.hanave (花火) với hana 2. Everkey với hummerkey 3.Natsueve (なついぶ) với Natsushiro Takaaki 4.Yurui (ゆるい) với Yurin 5.Evesou (いぶそう) với Sou Danh sách các bản hát lại Dưới tên Kurowa 1."Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" Nv.gif (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.04.12) (Đã xóa) Dưới tên Keitora 1."haL1." Nv.gif (2009.04.18) "(Đã xóa)" 2."Yamiiro Alice" Nv.gif (Dark Alice) (2009.04.19) "(Đã xóa)" 3."Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" Nv.gif (Nuclear Fusion) -retake- (2009.04.19) "(Riêng tư)" Dưới tên Eve 1."TRAGIC BOY" Nv.gif (2009.10.01) 2."Starduster" Nv.gif (2009.10.22) (Riêng tư) 3."No Logic" Nv.gif (2009.11.14) (Riêng tư) 4."Boukyaku Alice" Nv.gif (Forgotten Alice) (2009.11.15) (Riêng tư) 5."rain stops, good-bye" Nv.gif (2009.12.17) (Riêng tư) 6."Melt" Nv.gif -Male ver.- (2009.12.23) (Riêng tư) 7."Fire◎Flower" Nv.gif (2009.12.23) (Riêng tư) 8."trick and treat" Nv.gif feat. Eve và Leesha (2009.12.23) "(đã xóa)" 9."Love Atomic・Transfer" Nv.gif (2009.12.28) (Riêng tư) 10."Ura Omote Lovers/Zureteiku" Nv.gif (Two-Faced Lovers/Out of Step) -Mashup- feat. Eve và Yuzusuke (2009.12.29) 11."25-goko-me no Senshokutai" Nv.gif (The 25th Chromosome) (RADWIMPS song) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.08) 12."Nisoku Hokou" Nv.gif (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.10) 13."Kuusou Palette" Nv.gif (Daydream Palette) (2010.02.13) 14."WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" Nv.gif feat. Eve và hana (2010.02.20) 15."Shiawase Usagi" Nv.gif (Rabbit of Happiness) (Touhou) feat. Eve và Emmy (2010.06.11) 16."tune the rainbow" Nv.gif (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin. Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., lino, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi, Nimo và yue (2010.08.09) 17.Matryoshka" Nv.gif (2010.08.22) 18."Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" Nv.gif (Dreameater on the Sand) (2010.09.23) (Không có trong Mylist) 19."Smiling" Nv.gif -TKW48 presents- feat. Ryukke, Penyo, LiCHe*, Eve, Natsuki, Tom, KIA, TAKARA, syu-hey, Hasune, Nanashino Id, T98, Tatsuta, Rimu, Daiyan, Rity, Karimura, Tomono, Consommé, Crack, Takao☆ và Yamato (2010.09.25) (Not in Mylist) 20."Rolling Girl" Nv.gif (2010.11.17) 21."BadBye" Nv.gif feat. Eve and 38Ban (2011.03.30) 22."Panda Hero" Nv.gif feat. Eve và 38Ban (2011.03.30) 23."Yume Chizu" Nv.gif (Dream Map) (2011.05.04) 24."Unhappy Refrain" Nv.gif (2011.05.07) 25."Aoi Shiori" Nv.gif (Blue Bookmark) (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai. OP) (2011.07.08) (Community only) 26."Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" Nv.gif feat. Eve và 38Ban (2011.08.03) 27."Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" Nv.gif (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.08.13) 28."37458" Nv.gif (RADWIMPS song) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.09) 29."Cyber Thunder Cider" Nv.gif (2011.10.06) 30."Hello, Worker" Nv.gif feat. Eve and hummerkey (2011.10.21) 31."Akahitoha" Nv.gif (A Single Red Leaf) feat. Eve, yohei, Yunokawa, Masaya, tomika, UMA, Otonine, Anna, GEM, Rida, Amyu, Shirayuki Eve, Jenga, Renka, Leo, amato, Tebari, Hiyori Ichigo, Issa, Ruu*, Sensei và Kabi (2011.10.23) 32."Envy Catwalk" Nv.gif (2011.10.24) 33."Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" Nv.gif (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. Eve và Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.11.08) 34 "Kirai na Hito" Nv.gif (The People I Hate) (2012.01.06) 35."Merry to Nicolaus" Nv.gif (Merry and Nicolaus) (2012.01.13) 36."Headphone Actor" Nv.gif (2012.01.14) 37."Zenryoku Shissou." Nv.gif (Absolute Disappearance.) (2012.02.01) 38."Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" Nv.gif (The Blind Astronaut) (2012.02.04) 39."Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" Nv.gif (The Great Thief Chiyoko Kubozono Never Fails) (2012.02.27) 40."Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" Nv.gif (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) 41."Gozen 3-ji no Headphone" Nv.gif (3am Headphones) (2012.04.03) 42."magician's operation" Nv.gif (2012.05.21) 43."Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" Nv.gif (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. Eve, Kano, Score, 38Ban và 4Yen (2012.05.21) 44."Totemo Itai Itagaritai" Nv.gif (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Eve và hummerkey (2012.06.04) 45."Smiling" Nv.gif ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. Eve, Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, S!N, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, 38Ban, Mihomi, Keropi và yu-k@ (2012.06.02) 46."Denpa Chuudoku" Nv.gif (Radio Wave Addiction) (2012.06.19) 47."Bedside Talking" Nv.gif (2012.07.05) 48."Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" Nv.gif (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2012.08.23) 49."Yuugure Sensei" Nv.gif (Mr. Twilight) (2012.08.25) 50."Kowloon Retro" Nv.gif (2012.09.13) 51."Mayonaka no Step End" Nv.gif (Midnight Step End) (2012.09.30) 52."Fuyuu Shounen" Nv.gif (Floating Boy) (Original with einie) (2012.10.20) 53."Shinzou Democracy" Nv.gif (Heart Democracy) feat. Eve and hummerkey (2012.10.30) 54."Mata Ashita" Nv.gif (See You Tomorrow) (2012.11.07) 55."World・Calling" Nv.gif (2012.12.01) 56."IVY" Nv.gif feat. Eve and KK (chorus) (2012.12.14) 57."Keppekishou" Nv.gif (Clean Freak) (2012.12.19) 58."Yoru wo Koero" Nv.gif (Overcome the Night) (2012.12.28) 59."Nakimushi Robo" Nv.gif (Crybaby Robot) (2013.01.05) 60."Haru no Yo ni" Nv.gif (On a Spring Night) (2013.01.11) 61."Gemini" Nv.gif feat. Eve and kain (2013.01.21) 62."16-bit Girl" Nv.gif (2013.02.11) 63."Yobanashi Deceive" Nv.gif (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) 64."Keihin Tohoku Shoegaze" Nv.gif (enuosi song) (Not in Mylist) 65."Wonder" Nv.gif (Original with einie) (2013.04.17) 66."Gunjou" Nv.gif (Aquamarine) (Original with einie) (2013.04.19) 67."Aru Ichinichi" Nv.gif (That Certain Day) (Original with einie) (2013.04.23) 68."Idola no Circus" Nv.gif (Idola's Circus) (2013.06.01) 69."Shirokuma Dance" Nv.gif (Dance of the Polar Bear) (2013.07.13) 70."Nightwalker" Nv.gif (2013.08.15) 71."Kodomo no Shikumi" Nv.gif (The Structure of Children) (2013.08.24) 72."Mushroom Mother" Nv.gif (2013.08.30) 73."Mousou Zei" Nv.gif (Delusion Tax) (2013.10.06) 74."Donut Hole" Nv.gif (2013.11.02) 75."K.L.M" Nv.gif (2013.11.23) 76."Strangers" Nv.gif (2013.12.22) 77."Aimai Elegy" Nv.gif (Love-Lost Elegy) (2014.01.25) 78."Dokusenyoku" Nv.gif (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.16) 79."Alkali Seijin" Nv.gif (Alkaline Adult) (2014.02.22) 80."Yue ni You and Me" Nv.gif (Therefore You and Me) feat. Eve and 38Ban (2014.03.01) 81."Mune Ippai no Dame" Nv.gif (A Heart Full of Uselessness) (2014.03.15) 82."Streaming Heart" Nv.gif (2014.03.25) 83."Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) -retake- (2014.04.02) (YT only) 84."Umiyuri Kaiteitan" Nv.gif (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) (2014.04.30) 85."Kirai na Hito" Nv.gif (The People I Hate) -Remake ver.- (2014.05.17) 86."Shinjuku Sick" Nv.gif (2014.06.06) 87."Mahou Densha to Kirai-chan" Nv.gif (Kirai-chan and the Magical Train) (2014.09.26) 88."Yoru no Yume" Nv.gif (A Night's Dream) (Original with Sohta) (2014.10.15) 89."Teitei Shinjae" Nv.gif (Walk Tall and Die) (2014.11.22) 90."Aizoukan no UFO" Nv.gif feat. Eve and Yurin (2014.12.26) 91."Migi ni Ma Girl" Nv.gif (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.12) 92."Fukazen na Shoguu" Nv.gif (Incomplete Treatment) (2015.01.17) 93."Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" Nv.gif (2015.02.11) 94."Tonchinkan no En" Nv.gif (2015.03.21) 95."Silhouette" Nv.gif (KANA-BOON song) (2015.03.29) 96."Rascal" Nv.gif (2015.05.10) 97."Fuyuukan" Nv.gif (A Floating Feeling) (2015.06.12) 98."Hello, World!" Nv.gif (2015.06.20) 99."Ikanaide" Nv.gif (Don't Go) (2015.07.04) 100."Rakujitsu no Yakusoku" Nv.gif (Promise of the Setting Sun) (Touken Ranbu song) feat. S!N và Eve (2015.08.14) 101."Falling" Nv.gif (2015.08.24) 102."Aisowarai" Nv.gif (Fake Smile) (2015.09.10) 103."Very Merry Christmas" Nv.gif feat. Eve and rairu (chorus) (2015.12.19) 104."Perfect Seimei" Nv.gif (Perfect Existence) (2016.01.16) 105."Andromeda Andromeda" Nv.gif feat. Sou và Eve (2016.04.18) 106."Alien Alien" Nv.gif (2016.06.04) 107."Zenzenzense" (The Existence Beforehand) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.07.08) (YT only) 108."Hikou Shoujo" Nv.gif (Flight Girl) (2016.07.18) 109."Love & Destroy" Nv.gif (2016.08.19) 110."Yume Tourou" Nv.gif (RADWIMPS song) (2016.09.11) 111."Sparkle" Nv.gif (RADWIMPS song) (2016.09.16) 112."Nandemonaiya" Nv.gif (RADWIMPS song) (2016.10.06) 113."Demon Dance Tokyo" Nv.gif (2016.10.18) 114."Wakusei Loop" Nv.gif (2016.10.19) 115."Naimono Nedari" Nv.gif (KANA-BOON song) (2016.12.21) 116."Taiyoukei Disco" Nv.gif (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.25) 117."Mabel" Nv.gif (2017.02.03) 118."Strato Stella" Nv.gif (2017.03.03) 119."Ame to Petra" Nv.gif (2017.03.15) 120."Suisei Honeymoon" Nv.gif (Comet Honeymoon) (2017.04.14) 121."Nonsense Bungaku" (Literary Nonsense) (Original Song) (2017.05.20) (YT Only) 122."Redire" Nv.gif (2017.06.22) 123."Peace Sign" Nv.gif (My Hero Academia OP) (2017.06.30) 124."Ano Ko Secret" (Original Song) (2017.07.15) (YT Only) 125."Suna no Wakusei" Nv.gif (Sand Planet) (2017.07.26) 126."Exclusion Nv.gif" (2017.08.25) 127."Uchiage Hanabi" Nv.gif (Launching Fireworks) feat. Eve và 38Ban (2017.08.31) 128."Natsu Matsuri" Nv.gif (Summer Festival) feat. Amatsuki, Eve, 96Neko, Soraru, luz (2017.09.04) 129."Inochi Bakkari" Nv.gif (Nothing but Life) (2017.10.01) 130."Dramaturgy" (Original Song) (2017.10.11) (YT Only) 131."Iiya Iiya Iiya" Nv.gif (Whatever whatever whatever) feat. Sou và Eve (2017.11.26) 132."Okini Mesu Mama" (As You Like It) (Original Song) (2017.11.29) (YT Only) 133."Haiiro to Ao" Nv.gif (Grey and Blue) feat. Eve và Sou (2017.12.27) 134."Shinshun Motivation" Nv.gif (New Years Motivation) (Original) feat. ShounenT, Amatsuki, Eve, 96Neko, và Natsushiro Takaaki (2018.01.03) 135."sister" (2018.02.01) (YT Only) 136"Chocolate Town" Nv.gif feat. Eve and Sou (2018.02.02) 137."Myoujou Galactica" Nv.gif (Morning Star Galactica) feat. Eve và Sou (2018.02.21) 138."Instant Heaven" Nv.gif feat. Eve và Nanawo Akari (2018.02.25) 139."Roki" feat. Eve và Sou Nv.gif (2018.03.11) 140."Outsider" (Original Song) Nv.gif (2018.04.06) 141."Garando" (Airhead) Nv.gif (2018.05.18) 142."Tokyo Ghetto" (Original Song) (2018.07.06) (YT Only) 143."Ambivalent" (Original Song) (2018.08.24) 144."Last Dance" (Original Song) (2018.12.14) Hoạt động thương mại •"Ambivalent" - Ra mắt vào tháng 3 năm 2018 °Opening của bộ anime ngắn "Mecha-Ude" Bài hát trên TmBox Notice: Vì trang TmBox đã bị đóng, những cái link này sẽ không còn sử dụng được. 1."Yuushinron" (Heart Theism) (RADWIMPS song) -Piano Short ver.- (2012.02.25) 2."Cyber Thunder Cider" -Acapella ver.- (2012.02.26) 3."Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Short ver.- (2012.02.26) (đã xóa) 4."Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) -Short ver.- (2012.07.08) 5."Gozen 3-ji no Headphone" (3AM Headphones) feat. Eve, Higa và 38Ban (2012.10.20) 6."Babylon" (2012.11.30) 7."16-bit Girl" -Short ver.- (2013.01.19) (deleted) 8."Shioume." feat. Eve and Natsushiro Takaaki (2013.11.22) (đã xóa) 9."Sihouette (KANA-BOON's song) -Short ver.- (2015.02.11) Danh sách đĩa hát